Weasley X Krum
by Ana Abbot
Summary: Quando Rony finalmente vai se declarar para Hermione, um obstáculo aparece...
1. Default Chapter

Essa é minha primeira fic, e é inspirada no episódio do Friends em que o Chandler pede a Monica em casamento.

Agradecimentos à minha irmã Bia, que me ajudou nos detalhes da história.

Espero que vocês gostem!

Weasley X Krum

Capítulo 1

Era mais um fim de semana em Hogsmeade. Todos os alunos, do 3º ao 7° ano de Hogwarts estavam espalhados pelo local. Um dos lugares preferidos dos alunos era o bar Três Vassouras, onde todos tomavam a famosa cerveja amanteigada. E era lá que estavam Rony e Hermione. Naquele momento ele ia declarar seu amor por ela.

Desde o 3º ano já sentia algo por ela, mas não sabia direito o que era. Mas no ano seguinte, quando a viu em seu lindo vestido de gala no Baile de Inverno acompanhada por Vitor Krum, começou a sentir seu coração disparar cada vez que a via. E a sentir raiva cada vez que via Krum, a quem tanto idolatrava. Nunca soube o momento certo de contar a ela, pensando se ela sentia o mesmo por ele. Mas agora chegou o momento, e ele tinha que tentar.

- Que foi Rony, você está tão quieto – perguntou Hermione.

- Nada não...Mione, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

- Pode falar!

- Há muito tempo já pensava em dizer isso, e agora chegou o momento. Eu só queria falar que...

- Vitor!

- Não Mione, eu sou o Rony!

- Não, o Vitor Krum está aqui! Ei, Vitor, vem aqui!

- Oi Hermi-o-nini! Oi Rony! Como eston?

- Estamos ótimos! – disse Hermione – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Meu time está trreinando aqui perrto, e rresolvi passarr porr aqui!

- Que bom te encontrar! Mas o que você estava querendo me dizer, Rony?

Agora ele não conseguia mais falar. Sempre suspeitara de que Hermione gostava de Krum, e agora isso parecia estar se confirmando.

- Nada, era só que...ahn...eu adoro o Chudley Cannons, e ele vai ganhar essa copa, vocês vaõ ver...

- Rony, francamente, não é pra falar isso na frente do Vitor! – falou Hermione em voz baixa.

"Claro, sempre o Vitinho", pensou Rony enciumado. E os três ficaram conversando a tarde inteira. Ou melhor, Hermione e Vitor ficaram conversando, e Rony só resmungava alguma coisa quando lhe perguntavam algo.

De volta a Hogwarts, quando Hermione já havia ido para o seu qurto, Harry perguntou a Rony:

- E aí, conseguiu falar alguma coisa?

Rony já havia contado a ele o que pretendia fazer.

- Não. Justo quando eu ia contar aparece o Vitinho, o amor de Mione – disse fazendo careta.

- Sinto muito...

- E agora, o que eu posso fazer para parecer que não me importo com eles, que não amo a Mione?

- Finge que você não se importa com o amor, que é um assunto que não lhe interessa.

O que eles não sabiam, é que naquele exato momento, Hermione estava decidida a contar para Rony que o amava.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

No outro dia, Hermione havia convidado Rony para passeas pelo lago de Hogwarts. Quando pararam para descansar, Mione perguntou:

- Como vai o namoro de Gina com Miguel Corner?

- Ah...eles estão bem, eu acho...- Rony não queria entrar naquele assunto.

- Deve ser tão legal ter alguém ao seu lado, que te ame, né?

- Eu não acho.

- O quê!

- Eu não acho. Não gostaria de ter uma namorada, acho uma perda de tempo. Prefiro um jogo de quadribol a ficar aguentando essa chatice.

Rony achava que a idéia de Harry estava dando certo, quando ela disse:

- Credo Rony, você é tão insensível! Por isso que vocÊ não tem namorada!

- Prefiro não ter namorada a namorar o idiota do Krum! – gritou Rony – Por falar nele, como vai o Vitinho? – perguntou sarcasticamente.

- Você é ridículo, Rony, eu te odeio!

E Hermione saiu correndo em direção ao castelo. Rony ficou paralisado. Não acreditava que tinha estragado tudo. Mione estava chorando, e no caminho para o seu quarto encontrou Harry.

- Que aconteceu, Mione?

- O Rony é um idiota!

E contou a ele tudo que acontecera, inclusive que gostava de Rony.

- Mas Mione, como você ainda não percebeu?

- Percebeu o quê?

- Que tudo isso é ciúme, que o Rony também gosta de você! Fui eu que pedi pra ele falar aquilo.

- Que idéia idiota Harry, porque você fez isso?

- Porque ele pensa que você gosta do Vitor Krum, e não queria que você percebesse que ela gosta de você.

- Ai Harry, você é um estúpido, estragou tudo! Mas eu tenho uma idéia.

Rony só pensava em encontrar Hermione para se desculpar, e falar toda a verdade. Mesmo que isso custasse a amizade deles.Mas quando entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória teve uma surpresa.

O salão estava vazio, apenas iluminado pelas centenas de fadinhas vivas que Hermione havia conjurado. E ela estava parada bem no meio do salão.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rony.

- Você queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas eu acho que eu vou ter que te dizer.

Rony já imaginava do que se tratava.

- Como você descobriu?

- Harry me contou tudo. E eu também...eu também gos...- Hermione não conseguia falar. Estava muito emocionada.

- Pode deixar que eu falo. Eu nunca consegui saber o momento certo de te dizer isso. Pensava que era importante a hora, o lugar e como ia te dizer. Mas o importante é que você esteja ao meu lado. Eu te amo, Mione.

Mione não disse nada. Apenas lhe deu um longo e apaixonado beijo. Então Rony falou:

- E o Vitinho, Hermi-o-nini?

- Ah, Rony, cala a boca!

Eles riram, e depois se beijaram de novo, sabendo que aquele beijo era o início de um grande amor.


End file.
